The Red Year, Vol. I
}} Series *''The Red Year, Vol. I'' *''The Red Year, Vol. II'' Locations Dragonborn *Raven Rock Temple – Downstairs in a bedroom on the left, on a bookshelf to the left (along with The Red Year, Vol. II). *The Retching Netch – In the locked bedroom (in the north wing) on a bookshelf on the left (along with Vol. II). *Raven Rock, Ienth Farm – At the bottom of the stairs to the left, on top of a barrel. *Raven Rock, Alor House – Downstairs in the left-hand bedroom on a shelf next to the bed. *Raven Rock, Glover Mallory's House – On top of a shelf to the right of the front door. *Raven Rock, Morvayn Manor – On a stone shelf to the right of the throne (along with Vol. II). *Raven Rock, The Bulwark – On the top of a shelf that is on the left,at the end of the hall. *Raven Rock, Severin Manor – Downstairs in the left-hand bedroom, on a shelf (along with Vol. II). *Raven Rock Mine – On a bookshelf in the first room. Contents Foreword When I originally decided to write this accounting of the Red Year, I elected to travel across Morrowind and speak to the Dunmer people themselves. I sought first-hand accounts and personal views about the cataclysmic event. I felt that if I simply did the research in the library stacks at the College of Winterhold, I wasn't really telling the tale that needed to be told. What struck me as I moved from city to city, town to town, camp to camp is that all of the Dunmer I met shared an incredible bond of sheer courage and unshakable faith. So what began as a chronicle of one of the worst events in the history of Morrowind, became something altogether different, the celebration of a people who can never be defeated. Drallin Vess Tear "The ground... it just turned into mush. There was almost no warning. I mean, we were what... perhaps a mile from the nearest swamps? It was like the swamp suddenly swallowed up half of the city." I asked him to describe what happened from the beginning. "I owned a farm just outside the Tear of time. We were planting the next season's crops and getting ready to store what we had harvested. Everything was going well until the Red Mountain exploded. Almost immediately, the ground rumbled and shook. Cracks started forming everywhere and then the water just started seeping through. It was awful. In a matter of hours, I was knee-deep in swamp water running for my life. Where I was running, I had no idea. At first I ran towards the city itself, but it looked like the walls were cracking. All around me, people were desperately trying to save their livestock and their families from the rising water. Just when the ground shaking finally died down, and I had a moment to think, there was a horrible cracking noise. I'll never forget it, because I knew what it was before I looked. The entire southern wall of Tear collapsed, sending guards tumbling into the swamp. I heard people screaming as they were covered by the rubble and forced down into the water. Forgetting my own problems, I looked over at my fellow farmers who were all staring at the carnage unfolding before us. Suddenly, we all just forgot our own problems and ran to help. There must have been hundreds of the poorer folks who lived outside the walls helping the richer ones who lived in the city. Never saw anything like that. I think we must have saved hundreds more that day." Neria Relethyl Gnisis Neria was badly burned by the eruption, and had trouble speaking to me. She is currently convalescing at the Temple of Azura in Blacklight even after all these years. I've tried to record her story to the best of my ability. "It was such a terrible thing... the fire. It burned everything in its path. It flattened trees, turned our huts into splinters and knocked over towers like they were made from parchment. It all happened in an instant. A rumbling sound, then a massive wall of flame... it was so high it blocked out the sun. I thought that the world itself had split apart. It passed over the water and turned it to steam... vaporized everything it touched. When it finally hit us, I was blown off of my feet... didn't even have time to run away or seek shelter. I ended up in the riverbed next to the town, which kept some of the flames off of me. All around... could smell the charred stench of death. There were Dunmer that were burned alive and some never saw it coming. I lay in that riverbed for two days before the healers found me. When I could finally stand, Gnisis was gone. There wasn't a thing left... it's as though it was wiped from the face of Tamriel." Appearances * de:Das Rote Jahr, Band 1 es:El Año Rojo, vol. I fr:L'Année écarlate, vol.1 pl:Czerwony Rok tom I ru:Красный Год, том I Category:Books about Red Mountain